


50 year wait

by Tinkerbell2232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2232/pseuds/Tinkerbell2232
Summary: It all started with a letter. Hermione found and answered a letter that led her back to her missing memories, fiancee and family. Will she get over all the struggles that go along with it. Only time will tell. Got inspired while watching letters to Juliet
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for later chapters

Past – Italics

Normal – present

Letter - Bold

Verona, Italy

1964

50 years ago

I was walking around Verona dreading the decision that I know had to make. Even though, it was slowly killing me on the inside. Years from now looking back I know that this was the moment that would define my entire life. This is a choice that would take me away from Sienna, from my beloved. I was starting to cry when I sat down on a bench in Juliet’s courtyard. I got out a pen and a piece of parchment. I started to write as the tears started to fall down my face.

I couldn’t help the tears that spilled from my eyes. I felt like my heart was breaking. Before leaving for home in London I stopped at Juliet’s house in Verona. I decided to leave a letter in hopes that it would heal my now broken heart.

I didn’t go to him Juliet. I didn’t go to Roberto. I left him there waiting for me. You see my parents don’t approve. We wanted to run away together and get married. But I left him waiting for me under our tree. His eyes that where so full of hope, love and trust. I leave for London in the morning. My heart is breaking. Juliet, I beg you please tell me what I should do.

Love,

Aurora

I put it on the wall where I believed that it would be found. Unbeknownst to me that it would be fifty years before I received a reply and that it would change my family. More specifically my grandson and how it would change his life.

But maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Because Roberto Bianchi changed my life He also changed me. Mostly because he was a muggle born Italian wizard. And my grandson needed to meet the person that would change his. Or if he already did he needed the chance to make a second first impression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

50 years later

London, England

2014

I was walking throughout the ministry until I found the department I was looking for. “Hermione are you looking for Potter and Weasley?” Blaise asked. “Actually I am looking for my fiancée. Where can I find him?” I asked and we both knew who I was referring to. “He’s in his office. But Mya please be careful this time.” The former Slytherin asked concerned. “I will Blaise.” I said. “But before you go what’s this I hear about you two doing to Verona?” He asked.

“Well with him being the department head it’s the only time we could get away. Plus he opens his restaurant in just three week. It’s a pre honeymoon in a way. Plus on top of that his restaurant opens in a few weeks. So it’s the only time that we could get away.” I said. “Quite the other achiever, isn’t he right?” He asked. “He is but really do need to be going.” I said. “Okay sorry for keeping you. He’s in his office. Good luck.” Blaise said walking away.

I walked until I reached the head of the departments’ office. I opened the door and walked towards Harry. “Harry, you in there you’re zoning off into space.” I said. “Oh, I’m sorry Mya.” Harry said. “We leave in twelve hours for Verona and you haven’t packed. Is it that late already? Shoot let’s go. Goodbye London. Ciao Verona!” Harry exclaimed grabbing my hand and aparating on the spot. We aparated back to the apartment and he finished packing.

We left for the airport shortly. We decided that it was too far of a distance to apparate. And we wanted to keep all of our luggage…. And body parts. Though it wasn’t Ron that was aparating us there. But still rather safe then sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later

Verona, Italy

After landing we were taken aback by the beauty of the city. I could not get over the fact that we were in one of the most historical and beautiful cities in all of Italy.

We were busy meeting suppliers for the restaurant that was opening in a few weeks. Harry had decided to call it Potters. We were headed to a vineyard in Tuscany. “So I talked to Cho.” I said. “And how did it go?” Harry asked. “It didn’t because I didn’t talk to Cho. I need to stop checking facts and actually start writing.” I said. “You’re right you should do it it’s your passion.” Harry said. “While here we have so many places that we need to see. Like Lake Garda, the Trevi fountain, Juliet’s house, the Spanish steps, and the Sistine Chapel.” I said. “Yea, yea you’re right.” Harry said.

The rest of the day we sent at the Vineyard tasting some of the wines that Harry was going to use at Potter’s. Which were beyond fantastic. As the time went by, the more annoyed I got with him. I felt we were only doing what was on Harry’s agenda. And what I wanted to do was on the back burner. I knew it was only a matter of time before I blew up at him. Unless we did something that, was not about Potter’s Italian Eatery.

When we got back to our room at the Hotel we made love to each other. As fiancée’s and people in love should. But for me it always felt like something was missing. I still could not tell what that was as I lay awake long after Harry fell asleep. I could even hear the gears of my brain turning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke the next morning and Harry was nowhere to seen. I looked around and saw a light coming out of the bathroom. “Baby are you awake?” Harry asked as soon as he heard the bed move. “Yes, I am.” I said getting up and putting my robe on. “I just got off the phone with senor moraine and he has tickets to see the most beautiful truffle. It’s like only a hundred kilometers.” Harry said. “Why would you want to go 100 kilometers to see a mushroom.” I said with malice. “It’s not like miles Hermione and it’s a truffle.” Harry said.

“I have an idea. How about you go see the truffle and I do some sightseeing?” I asked. “Yeah, that’s cool win-win.” Harry said grinning going to call senor moraine. The man responsible for organizing this trip.


	2. Juliet's Secretaries

Sitting here in Juliet's courtyard seems surreal. Almost like this isn't really happening to me. I feel like I am almost transported back into the book. All around me I hear several different languages being spoken some that I don't even understand what is being said. Besides being able to speak and understand English I was fluent in French and Italian. So as time goes by the number of people dwindle. So much that I notice one by one they went and put a letter on the wall. To the point where the entire brick wall was covered in letters.

It wasn't until I looked up from writing this that I noticed a young Italian woman with a basket taking the letters and putting them in the basket. Watching her I couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this. Or even what possessed me to do what I did after she left. Once she left the courtyard, I got up and followed her. She was headed for what looked like the office of Juliet if my translation was correct and I was pretty sure it was. I walked into the building and went up to the office and knocked. "Excuse, Para le English?" I asked. "Ah, Grazie. Take this basket and ehh dig in." The long haired burnet that I followed said. "I'm sorry you have me confused with someone else. " I said. " Are you not the translator from the embassy?" she asked. " No ,I'm sorry but I followed you. You took the letters and I was just wondering why?" I asked. I noticed that she was eyeing my notebook.

"Ah you're a writer. Come I show you." She said ushering me over to the window. " I'm not a writer yet. But someday I want to be." I said following the young woman over to the window to see what she had to show me. "They come here from all over the world every day. I am Corletta. And these ladies are Marguerite, Sandra and of course Maria." Corletta said indicating to each woman as their name was said. "It's very nice to meet all of you. Are all of you Juliet?" I ask. "We are her secretaries. We answer all the letters that have return addresses on them. But everyone has their own specialty. Sandra here has been married to the same man for 51 years. She handles husband problems." Corletta said. "Men are like wine they take a long time to mature." Sandra said with a heavy Italian ascent. "Marguerite is a nurse she handles death, sickness and loss. And Maria." Corletta sighed. "Why do you always say my name like that?" Maria asked with a heavy Italian ascent. "Maria has ten children, twenty grandchildren and thirty great grandchildren. She writes whatever she likes." Corletta said. "What about you what do you write?" I asked. "Corletta writes to the ones that you can barely read." Marguerite said. "From heartbreaks to lover's quarrels to break ups someone has to do it.

"I'm Hermione Granger and isn't taking their letters kind of like taking coins out of a wishing well?" I asked. "How else can we answer them?" Maria asked. "Hermione, why don't you help us out tomorrow? We could use your help with the English letters." The ladies said together. "I would love to." I said with a smile upon my lips. "Hermione would you like to stay for dinner? Corletta asked with eyes so full of hope. "I would love to but I can't I must return to Harry, my fiancé." I said sadly. "Oh, grazie! Congradulations!" The ladies exclaimed together. "We'll see you in the morning Hermione. Have a good night." Corletta's mum said handing me a bag that had some food in it. "It's for you and your fiancé." She said after I had took it.

When I got back to the room I told Harry all about the secretaries. And unfortunately as usual he wasn't listening. All he had to tell me was that he had to go to Rome for a few days for a wine deposition. Harry said that he could only get one ticket. So the next day I saw him off before I headed to the office of Juliet's secretaries. After he was gone I just stood there and thought. I don't even remember falling in love with him. How did it happen? I know that in seventh year I woke up and they told me that I had amnesia. They also told me that I had been dating Harry. Something tells me now that wasn't the truth. I wonder what happened in my lost years. But I wonder mostly what happened in my seventh year. I want more than anything to find out the truth. I need to find someone that knows me and will tell me the truth. To tell you the truth I am tired of looking at someone that I know is lying to my face. It's like I'm with a stranger and not my best friend.

I walk into the office and see everyone. "Buongiorno, ladies." I said. "Buongiorno, Hermione." Everyone echoes back to me. "So Hermione we leave to go and get the letters in about twenty minutes. So in the meantime, how about you tell us how you met your fiancée ." Corletta said. " Um sure, we met on the train to Hogwarts when we were 11. But he also helped me when I was and still am to this day recovering from amnesia. I was first diagnosed at 18. I still can't remember my life before I woke up in the hospital bed when I was eighteen years old. The doctor's said all my memories would come back within eight months and it has been two long years. We've even tried memory potions. But nothing seems to work. We even thought me being around familiar people would help. So a few months we just gave up. Harry and I accepted that I would never remember how we feel in love with each other." I said.

"How much time did you lose?" Maria asked. "Everything after I arrived at Hogwarts. So about 6 years." I said. "Do you ever wonder if it wasn't Harry that you fell in love with?" Sandra asked. "Lately I've been thinking that more and more . It may be fuzzy but I am starting to remember. And I know that it was not Harry. It was someone else." I said. "You will find him. I know you will but right now it's time to go get the letters." Corletta said grabbing the basket.

While we were gathering letters I found one from 1964 that would change my life.

"What do you have there Hermione? It looks pretty old." Corletta said. "Let's take it back with us and find out. That is the only way we will find out." I said taking it out of its hiding spot. That was the last letter so we took it and the others and went back to the other secretaries. After we entered the room the others knew that I had a letter in my hands. "What are you holding there Hermione?" Maria asked as I opened the letter. "Go ahead read it to all of us." Corletta said.

I didn't go to him Juliet.

I didn't go to Roberto

I left him there waiting for me. You see my parents don't approve.

We wanted to run away together and get married. But I left him there waiting for me under our tree. His eyes were so full of hope, love and trust. I leave for London in the morning. My heart is breaking. Juliet, please I beg you. Please tell me what I should do.

Love,

Aurora

"This letter was written in 1964. Corletta I have to write back." I said after hearing some of their crazy answers. "Then answer her." She said handing me some paper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRAMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Aurora,

What and if are as nonthreatening as words can be. But put them together side by side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life. What if. What if. I don't know how your story ended. If what you felt then was true love. Then it is never too late. If it was true then. Why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart. I don't know what a love like Juliet's feels like. A love to leave loved ones, to cross oceans for. But I'd like to believe if I ever were to feel it that I would have the courage to seize it. And Aurora if you didn't, I hope one day you will.

All my love,

Juliet

By the time that I had finished this all the others had left for the night. But when I touched the old letter I was remembering something that I had long ago forgotten. I knew now that the man I fell in love with definitely was not Harry Potter. Because the man that I loved was very pale and had blonde hair. But I still could not remember his name for the life of me. So I called Harry and called him out of his lie.

"Hermione I know that you think that we lied to you. But we did what we thought was the best. We are the reason that you no longer remember. We took your memories away. Don't worry his are still intact." Harry said. "That doesn't tell me why you did this to me." I said. "Because even though we weren't friends we thought he wasn't good enough for you. Looking back I am not proud of it. But we did what we thought was best. We told him as much. Even though he still wanted to murder us for what we did to you. But as for finding him I will not help you. Goodbye Hermione. I will send your stuff as soon as I return to England. I knew this would happen. Where you are staying is actually an apartment. I paid it off for a year. You're boss already knows. The spell that was put on you was good for three years. The deadline is coming up. Which is why you are starting to remember. When you do fully remember the past. All of us understand if you never want to too forgive us." Harry said right before he hung up on me.

It made me wonder, who had I really fallen in love with. And what was his name.

After the phone call with Harry my life drastically changed. I went to the flat that Harry and I had shared together. I gathered all my belongings. I was offered jobs from the secretaries and Verona times I accepted both jobs. Right now I am staying at the hotel that was prepaid on my credit card.

I figured why not while I'm looking for an apartment. The room was paid for and everything. I ran into Pansy a few weeks ago. She apparently knew me before my memories were taken away and was one of my best friends. She was quite shocked and excited to see me. Apparently, everyone outside of my 'friends' that had been in Gryffindor. No one has heard from me since Hogwarts. My parents and brothers extremely worried. She unfortunately either did not know or refused to tell me who I fell in love with was. I can understand that because it can cause unwanted confusion. We were currently at lunch on one of my rare days off from the secretaries and the Verona times.

"So Mia has any of your memory come back yet?" Pansy asked. "I have a little but not too much. There is just so much that it is very confusing." I answered. "What have you remembered so far?" Pansy asked. "I remember that we have been friends since we were small. It was very saddening when I was sorted into Gryffindor. But a few weeks later I was made an honorary Slytherin." I said. "I remember that day. I have never seen so many Slytherins shocked speechless. Especially when they found out that I was Snape's daughter." I said trying not to laugh but failing. "You're right if only we had a camera then right?" Pansy asked. "Dad does know where I am right?" I asked. "He does and he also knows that you are dealing with memory loss. Your brothers and father will be coming for a visit in a few weeks. Your brothers though want to drag you home right now. I had to convince them otherwise. So I have a proposal for you." Pansy said. "Okay, Pans what is your proposal?" I asked . "I want you to move in with me. The Parkinson Italian estate is just too big for just one person. Plus it is still here in Verona. But it is on the outskirts away from everyone. So it will be easy to commute to the paper and the secretaries." Pansy said looking hopeful. "Pansy, darling I would love to. You are my best friend after all. If you hadn't asked me to move in I was going to ask you. But first I have to finish my stay at the hotel it is prepaid with my credit card. Which should be up in about two days." I said as I gave her a hug. "We should get Blaise and Theo to help move your stuff over." Pansy said. "That sounds like a good idea." I said. "Okay. And I'll talk to the guys when I go to Diagon Alley later." Pansy said with a smile across her face. "While you're there could you do me a favor?" I asked "Yes, I will see if the newest copy if Hogwarts: a history is in." Pansy said knowing what I was going to say before the words even left my mouth. I was too shocked to even speak. "Mia this is the first time that I've seen you speechless and I've known you our entire lives." Pansy said. "Especially since you are dating one of my brothers last I checked." I blurted out. Pansy just sat there in shock. Then I realized something. "Pans that's the first real memory that I learned on my own isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, it is." Pansy said looking close to tears.

"Pansy did I say something to upset you?" I asked. "No just the opposite you have made me very happy." Pansy said as we heard three pops nearby. That was followed by four men entering the café. One older man whose hair was graying. Two who appeared to be twins. And one was a few years older than the twins came over they could not see my face. "Pansy, baby who is your friend?" the twin that kissed Pansy's cheek asked. "Malik, you know who this is. You all do." Pansy said as they got a good look at my face. "Mia? Is that you?" Malik asked as he waved the other three over. "Yes, I am Mia." I said. "What happened to her?" Snape asked. "Potter, the Weasley and even Dumbledore played with her memories. She barely remembers who I am." Pansy said. "So she doesn't remember falling in love with ....?" The guy that looked older than the boys and I said. "No she doesn't, and from what I can gather she can't even remember his name." Pansy said.

"Mia, this is your older brother Shane. These to knuckleheads and you are triples." Snape said pointing to each of the guys. "Sweetie Malik, Tristan and you are triplets." Pansy clarified.

We talked for a little bit until Corletta came running into the café. She appeared to be looking for someone. "Corletta is everything alright?" I asked standing up. "Mia I hate to disturb you. But there is someone at the office looking for you. Your guests can come but they want to speak with you now." Corletta said speaking really fast in Italian. "Okay, guys let's go see who wants to speak with me." I said . "Hey sis, it's good to see that you still understand and speak Italian." Tristan said as we pay and follow to the Secretaries of Juliet office down the street. "Before we go in Mia brace yourself this man does not look happy at all. And he is a very handsome, rich and English guy from London. He is here about your letter to Aurora.

My blood after that went cold. My face got very white. And I remembered something about the past. "Does his name happen to be Draco Lucius Malfoy?" I asked stopping as we reached the doorway momentarily. "I'm sorry Mia I didn't get his name. But he asked for you by name." Corletta said. "My lovely Mia what do you remember of Draco Malfoy?" Dad asked. "I remember everything about him up to the summer before 6th year." I said as I opened the door. "Mia, is that you?" Draco asked. "Hi to you too Drake." I said trying to smile but failing. But I burst into tears in front of everyone. Draco was the first to react and took me into his arms. "Mia what is the matter?" Draco asked. "Who forgets basically their entire life spell or no spell. And what kind of monster makes them forget?" I asked as the tears run down my cheeks. "Mia I'll tell you who. A sick, lonely and twisted human being." Drake said towards me. "Who actually did this to her taking almost all of her memories?" Draco asked my dad. Everyone sighed before dad answered the question as I held on to Draco as if my life depended on it. "Harry Potter and the Gryffindors did this. They basically gave her a new life that was fake. She even thought that we were enemies." Dad started and Pansy finished. The look on Drake's face it was almost like he wanted to kill Potter.


	3. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Bellatrix are not sisters they are best friends

"Drake, mate putting what that bastard Potter did behind us at the moment. Even though we all know that you either want to put him in Azkaban or in an early grave. What are you doing here?" Tristan asked. "Well not that it's not good to see you all but Gran Aurora got this letter in the mail last week." Drake said handing the letter to Malik who handed it to me. "What is the important meaning of it?" Malik and Tristan asked at the same time.

"I can answer that but can we walk while we do it?" I asked brining my head out of Drake's chest. We got up and walked outside and walked around the crowded streets of Verona. "So Mia what is with the letter?" Tristan asked. "Well about a week or so ago. I joined the secretaries of Juliet. We went to collect the letters. I found this letter that was 50 years old. It touched my heart and soul. So I answered it. I cannot believe that it got to her." I said. "It did and she is here. She wants to meet you and plans to go and find her Roberto." Drake said. "Me? Why me?" I asked. "Gran recognized the handwriting immediately. So we came here to find you and her Roberto." Drake said. "Draco she doesn't remember." Pansy whispered.

"Remember what?" I asked. "Mia, mi amore. You probably don't remember this but we fell in love. But Potter tainted it and made you think that it was him that you fell in love with. What we didn't know about at the time that it was a spell." Draco said as his voice started to crack. Almost like he was going to cry.

We tried for weeks to try and reverse it. We even asked your godparents for help. But nothing seemed like it was going to work. So we gave up temporarily when we came to the realization that you had to find out the truth on your own. In order for you to be able to come back to us and remember who we are and what you meant to you." Malik said as the tears started to run down his and the rest of my family's cheeks. So I went and gave them all a hug before speaking. "Okay, but who are my godparents?" I asked to weary looking faces. "Are you sure that you can handle knowing sis?" Tristan asked. "Yes, I can I need to in order to find out who I am." I said. As Draco took a deep breath before he spoke. "Mia, mi amore your godparents are my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were greatly upset after your memories were altered. We all tried all that we could to get your memories back." Draco said as everyone watched to see how I would react. "That's right Uncle Lulu and Aunt Cissy they wanted us to call them that even though we aren't related and were ecstatic when Draco and I started dating right before 6th year. And they thought that Lucius and Narcissa was difficult for little kids to say." I said after that everyone was in a state of shock after that.

That is until Drake had regained cognitive thinking. "Mia, you remember me, you remember us?" Drake asked with a genuine smile across his chiseled features. I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck. He puts his hands around my waist. "Of course I do Drake. How could I ever forget you is beyond me." I said so that only Draco could hear me. "But we still don't get how you are remembering things lately." Dad said. "I could answer that." An unknown voice said. "Gran, you know why?" Draco asked the lady. "It's because either the spell is running out or her true love is near her." She answered which caused both Draco and myself to blush.

"Gran, really are you serious." Drake said. "Draco someone had to say it." She said. "I'm sorry, but are you Aurora?" I asked. "Yes, I am dear." Aurora answered. "Well, I'm Mia and I wrote you the letter." I said. "Letter? You mean the letter from Juliet." Aurora answered. "Yes, that is the one." I said. "Well Mia then thank you. You have given me the courage to find him. I want to find my Roberto, to tell him that I'm sorry that I didn't go to him. And I think that I know where he is we're going in the morning." Aurora said as we were headed to the café. "I know that I just met you but can I go with you. It started as a reply to your letter but I think it is much more. I think that it is a story worth telling." I said. "Mia, we would love to have you come with us. And who knows maybe you will regain some of your memory in the process." Aurora said. "Mia are you sure about this?" Pansy asked. "I'm sure if I have any hope of regaining my full memory of Drake. I need to spend time around him. Because I want to fully remember falling in love with him." I said to Pansy. "And Dad when we get back I want to charge Potter for altering my memory if I can." I said. "Sis, what do you mean if you can?" Malik and Tristan asked at the same time. "Guys, seriously who is really going to sentence Harry 'the boy who lived' James Potter to Azkaban?" I asked. " I know what you mean. But we are going to try anyway." All my brothers and dad said with determined looks on each of their faces. "Plus I'm sure that dad would be more than happy to help where his goddaughter is concerned." Drake said taking my hand. " He and everyone is still overprotective of me I see." I said. "Of course. Did you really expect that to change?" Drake asked.  
Dear,Diary

I still can’t believe that my life is the mess that it is. And it is Harry’s fault. All because he wanted to hurt the people that I care about. I still can’t believe that someone could be cruel.

There was then a knock on the door so I bookmarked my place. Before telling whoever it was to come in.

“You can come in.” I said. The door opened and there stood my brothers and father. “Daddy, Malik, Tristan and Shane is there something wrong?” I asked after embracing each one of them. “Oh, Mia there is nothing like that. I just knew that you probably would have some questions about the past so we were wondering if you and Draco would like to join us for breakfast before you leave this morning. We already asked Aurora she thinks that it is a good idea.” Daddy said. “And Mia we know that he moved into your room when you remembered that you were in a relationship with him when your memories where altered.” Shane said. “Come out Drake. We know you’ve been listening to the entire conversation.” Malik said as Drake came out of the bathroom and stood right beside me. “Come on guys you know if it wasn’t for Potter and the Weasley’s I would have married Mia by now.” Drake said looking at me adoringly. “Drake do you really mean that?” I asked before I froze. “Mia, Mia are you okay?” Drake asked but I could not here him.

Flashback

It was the summer before 7th year. I was head girl and Draco Malfoy my boyfriend was head boy. Potter and Weasley were up to something. We could tell by the way that they stared at us whenever they were near us. Then one of the Hogsmeade weekends Drake decided that instead of going with everyone else that we would just the two of us on a picnic. It was so romantic. And then before desert he proposed.

End flashback

“Draco whatever happened to my ring?” I asked him when I came to when we were sitting down. “You mean your engagement ring that I gave to you.?” Drake asked. “Yes what other ring would I be talking about?” I asked. “Well when your memories were altered we decided that we would charm it so that no one could see it on your finger until you remembered me proposing. And there you see it’s there.” Drake said looking at my left ring finger. And he was right there it laid in all of its glory. “He’s right it showed up when you started remembering how he proposed.” Malik said. “Okay with that aside I do have a question. And it’s for you Daddy.” I said. “Okay, Princess shoot what do you want to know.” Dad asked. “ Well, why isn’t mum here?” I asked and all the men in the room got very uncomfortable at this question. And it became very awkward. “Seriously guys where is my mum!” Mia said

We all forgot how Mia and Bellatrix Snape where both very menacing and close. Bellatrix as of right now couldn’t believe that her daughter is back. And now needs her more than ever. She had stayed back in London to keep an eye on the younger ones. We didn’t think that Bella would believe it until she saw it with her own eyes.


	4. The truth

Last time on ‘The 50 year wait’ “Okay, Princess shoot what do you want to know.” Dad asked. “Well, why isn’t mum here?” I asked and all the men in the room got very uncomfortable at this question. And it became very awkward. “Seriously guys where is my mum!” Mia said

We all forgot how Mia and Bellatrix Snape where both very menacing and close. Bellatrix as of right now couldn’t believe that her daughter is back. And now needs her more than ever. She had stayed back in London to keep an eye on the younger ones. We didn’t think that Bella would believe it until she saw it with her own eyes.

Now on with this Chapter of The 50 year wait

“I’m not changing the subject if the subject if that’s what you’re hoping for.” I said looking at everyone like they were my worst enemy. Draco came up to me warily. “Honey, I know your mum. And she will be here when we get back from looking for Roberto. I promise you this. And have I ever broken a promise to you?” Draco asked. “From what I can remember I don’t think so.” I answered. “And Mia, your mum wants to tell you who she is herself we promised her this before we left London. And if she found out that we went behind her back and told you she would have our heads on a platter.” Malik said. As I started to laugh at what he had just said. “And who knows maybe you’ll remember more including your mum on this trip of ours.” Aurora said entering the room.

“You might be right Nana. Because when has anything stopped us? Or stopped true love?” Draco asked. As I started to ponder his words I came upon a realization that I knew in my heart. That Draco Alexander Malfoy has never lied to me the entire time that he has known me. “You’re right Draco you have never lied to me since the day I met you, you have always told me the truth in your heart and your mind. Also I’ve known that you’ve held the key to my heart for years, and I have held the key to yours. Even when my very limited memories, I know this is my heart and soul.” I said as the tears started to pool around my eyes. “Mia, honey please don’t cry.” Draco pleaded. “Draco I know that you hate to see me cry. But these are not sad tears but they are happy tears.” I said allowing the tears to roam freely. “ Okay then what has got you so happy?” Draco asked as I noticed the others leave the room and close the door behind them to give us some privacy. It was almost like they knew that this was a conversation that needed to be just Draco and I. “Well I remember how we fell in love. I wasn’t in pain when it happened either.” I said smiling as my tears subsided. “Oh what else do you remember?” Draco asked. “I know who helped Potter and the Weasels curse my memories. We can get some justice for what happened. There is also more that you need to know but I think that you should sit down for what I have to tell you.” I said as Draco took a seat on the bed. By the look of his expression he could tell that something was up. “Mia, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Do you remember the day that I lost my memories?” I asked as he nodded his head. “You remember that we were supposed to meet up because I had something important to tell you?” I asked. “ Yeah I remember that. I skipped Quidditch practice because you had said that it would change our entire future.” Draco said. “This is correct. But before I tell you the rest can you promise me that you won’t get overly mad?” I asked. “Mia, mi amore I love you too much to stay mad at you too long. You know this for a fact. What has gotten you so scared?” Draco asked. I even looked around the room basically anywhere but in his eyes. And he knew right then and there that it was something big. “Draco before that I was on my way to tell you that you were going to be a dad. I was going to tell you that I was pregnant.” I said as I allowed the sad tears to fall down my cheeks. “Mia, I’m not mad at you. But I do have to ask, what happened to our baby?” Draco asked. “Well they forced me before they took my memories to take a potion. I know now that it was an abortion potion. I never wanted that. What I wanted was for the three of us to be a family.” I said before Draco embraced me. “Mia this is not your fault. They will pay for what they have done.” Draco said before picking me up bridal style and carrying me out of my room. “Draco what happened?” Snape and Aurora asked at the same time. “Uncle Severus and Nana I want to charge Dumbledore and Potter immediately. And Sev you might want to get your wife here as soon as you can. Mia remembers what happened right before her memories where taken.” Draco said as I was still in shock from what I had remembered from the past. “Draco should we have your parents come too. They are after all Mia’s godparents.” Aurora said. “Yes, but make haste I want this done today.” Draco said as his eyes where very cold. “Drake, relax I’m fine. You’re fine please calm down.” I pleaded and that seemed to do the trick as his warm kind eyes returned. “Mia, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you.” Draco said. “It’s alright I understand if the roles were reversed I’d feel the same way.” I said as he sat down on the sofa with me in his lap. I absent mindedly started to play with his platinum blonde hair that normally calmed him down and it did eventually.

“Mia, when everyone gets here I think that we should tell everyone what happened.” Draco said. “I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier.” I said. “I know. It’s probably the reason that they had most of your memories altered.” Draco said. “What they didn’t realize at the time. Was that it was a temporary fix. This memory is what was blocking the rest of my memories from returning back to me. The only person’s face that I cannot place is my mum’s for the life of me. And I want to remember her so badly because I feel like I was very close to her.” I said.

“That you are right Princess.” Dad said followed by a beautiful lady and two small children after many years and the rest of my memories seemed to fall into place after my godparents arrived.that could not have been older than 5. “Daddy is that who I think it is?” I asked getting off of Draco’s lap. “So you have started to remember my darling girl.” The unknown woman said while giving a wide genuine smile. “The only person that ever called me that was my mum.” I said then it hit me. “You are my mum Bellatrix ‘Bella’ Victoria Snape nee Lestrange. You are the Sister to Rodolphus Markus Lestrange, wife to Severus Snape, mother of four, and best friend of Narcisssa Leanne Malfoy nee Black.” I said. “All true except now it is mother of six. You Mia are the only one daughter out all of our children.” Mum said embracing me for the first time in years. “These two rascals are your younger twin brothers about to turn six, Ayden and Orion.” Mum said pointing at the two small children with us. Who were looking up at me with curious eyes. “Who are you?” three year old Ayden asked. “Sweetie, that wonderful person is your big sister Mia.” Mum said. “Why have we not heard or met her before?” Orion asked. “Well that is because she has been missing for a few years. You see some people that wanted to hurt Draco, Daddy and all of us changed her memories just to hurt us.” Dad said. “But why? Why would they take our sister away like that?” They asked together as they ran to hold onto my legs as Draco was hugging me from behind. “Guys be careful. We don’t want anyone getting hurt or falling for that matter. Especially, since we just got her back.” Mum says as Ayden and Orion let go of my legs. Draco and the others went into the other room just leaving me alone with my mum. “My darling Mia I cannot tell you how much I missed you. You are my world. I want to hurt whoever did this to you. Who made you forget us? Who can just erase an entire life up until your eighteenth birthday?” Mum asked. “Mum I will tell you but you have to promise not to get mad and apparate to where that person is. Can you promise this to me?” I asked. “For you my darling daughter I would do anything.” Mum said as she hugged me. “ Mum it was Dumbledore, Harry Potter and his friends. Though the twins had no idea what was going on apparently. They are actually friends with the boys. I never knew this during all our years in Hogwarts. They thought that I knew and that is why they never said anything.” I said as the tears starting flowing down my cheeks. “Oh my god how dare they harm a hair on my baby’s head.” Mum said as her voice started to get so loud that even the guys heard her. “Bella'?” Daddy asked as the others stayed behind them. “Get me the head of the Auror department I want Dumbledore and Potter in Azkaban for what they have done. And I don’t care what it costs. I want them to admit what they have done.” Mum growled. “I’ll floo Lucius and get him and Cissy out here.” Daddy said as someone knocked on the door. “Um, Uncle Severus don’t get mad but that won’t be necessary.” Draco said as he opened the front door and revealed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. “ The kids called us a little bit ago. And by the looks of Mia and Bella something is wrong. So what can we do to help.” Lucius said smiling at the others and hugging me followed by Narcissa.“Father we found out why Mia went missing.” Draco said as everyone agreed with him that was around us. “Oh, why did she go missing then?” Cissa asked. “It’s okay Mia you can tell him. Nothing bad would or will happen to you I promise you.” Mum said with a fierce look in her eyes. Draco squeezed my hand supportively. “Uncle Lu my memories were altered by Dumbledore, Potter and the Weasleys.” I said as my eyes started to water just thinking about all that I had missed out on. “Oh, my Mia what exactly did they do?” Cissa asked. “Well they put a spell on me that changed my memories. I knew who you were but I thought that you were evil. This was a few weeks after Draco had proposed. Though they made me believe that it was Harry Potter that I was in love with. I started remembering when I came here though I still have no idea as to why.” I said in one breath. “Actually Mia I can answer that.” Draco said. “Oh?” I asked as the others looked at us in shock. “You do Drake?” Tristan asked. “Yes I do. Though it seems silly now.” Drake said. “My dear boy just spit it out.” Aurora said. “Well I planned to move us out here as soon as we graduated. We even had a manor picked out. You were so excited about moving out here and especially seeing Juliet’s house.” Draco said with a smile. “So they changed Mia’s memories even though they know that it is against the law?” Uncle Lu asked. “Yes, they did though I still don’t exactly know who did it. I think it was either Dumbledore or Potter. That much I do know the rest is a bit fuzzy.” I said as Uncle Lu started getting very pissed off. Not at me but the situation. “If you all will excuse us. But we need to track down Madame Bones head of Magical law enforcement. And if I’m not mistake mother, Draco and Mia have a journey ahead of them.” Lucius said. “Once we know something we will floo over and get everyone informed.” Cisssa said as they said goodbye to all of us. “My son is right. We need to leave in the morning. I even rented a car to help with the journey.” Aurora said to all of us. “Okay, that sounds fair.” I said. “Bella, Severus do not worry I will protect Mia and Draco at all costs. You have nothing to worry about.” Aurora said as soon as she saw my parent’s faces. It was almost like she could tell that they were extremely worried especially after the last two years of me not being around. I am surprised that they didn’t want to lock me up in the manor just to ensure my safety. It was almost like they thought I would disappear on the spot. Or that I would be taken away again. I completely understand this but it shouldn’t stop us from living our lives. And the need to findRoberto. Aurora headed towards her room leaving the rest of us to talk. “Kids we know that we can’t stop you from going. But all we ask is that you be safe. Look after each other. And especially look after Aurora. She may seem tough but she hasn’t exactly lived the easiest life. Even if she doesn’t find Roberto I think she needs the closure at least.” Mum said with Pansy and the others nodding in agreement. “And remember Draco treat our sister with respect.” Malik said as my other brothers nodded in agreement. I think even though they are friends with Drake they don’t entirely trust me with him. Which is silly when you think about it but also enjoyable. I like having my brothers protect me even though I can take care of myself. I like having my family close. We always have been except during the time when I was taken . “I remember.” Draco said. “Boys, let it be. I don’t think that looking for her all this time isn’t going to cause him to mistreat her. I think the opposite in fact. Am I right Draco?” Mum asked. “ That is correct Aunt Bella.” I said. “And by the way when you all return we need to start planning your wedding. You two have been engaged for the last two years after all.” Mum said grinning from ear to ear. “Of course mum. We promise this to you.” I said. “I’m sorry its just that how many times does your only daughter get married?” Mum asked. “And we want her special day to be absolutely perfect. The best for you both that money can buy.” Daddy said as I went up and hugged him tight. “Even though you know that you don’t have to do that even though you want to. But it doesn’t really matter to us just as long as we get married.” Draco said with a smile after we looked into each other’s eyes. It was kind of like we knew what the other was saying without even speaking a word. We have been like this ever since we were small. We always knew what the other was thinking. In a way it helped us fall madly, deeply and passionately in love with each other. “We’ll talk about this more after you return. More of your friends will be arriving by then. We are planning on having a party of sorts for Mia’s return when you all return.” Mum said. “In other words you have been warned.” Daddy said as he laughed while Mum playfully glared at him. As the rest of us exit the room. To give them some alone time. So that none of the younger ones where mentally scarred for life.


	5. Ministry of magic

Ministry of Magic

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic:

Lucius

I was heading in the direction of the Magical Law Enforcement office. Everyone was avoiding my eye contact. That might have something to do with the death glare that I was giving everyone. As soon as I entered the magical law enforcement and almost everyone cowered in fear. “Oh hello, there Mr. Malfoy. What can we go for you today?” The receptionist asked. “I need to speak with the head of the department. I believe it is Amelia Bones immediately.” I said getting more irritated by the moment as she scurried away immediately to go get the head of the department. It didn’t take long for them to return to the lobby. “Mr. Malfoy this is a surprise. What can I do for you this afternoon?” Amelia asked. “Amelia, I think that it is best if we talk about it in your office. This is something that I would rather not have overheard.” I said as we walked backed to her office and soundproofed the room. Amelia opened the door and we entered the office. “So Mr. Malfoy what is so important?” Amelia asked as she sat behind her desk. Well for starters we found Mia. She has most of her memories back.” I said. “Okay, please for the love of Merlin tell me that there is more than that.” Amelia said. “There is. But you won’t like it. Dumbledore and Potter spelled her and tampered with her memory. She was made to forget that she was friends or family with all those she cared about. She even forgot who it was that she fell in love with and was and still engaged to. Dumbledore made her think that it was Potter that she was engaged to.” I said with so much distaste that it shocked Amelia. “Do you want both of them or just Dumbledore charged for this happening?” Amelia asked. “Well I have talked to Mia and her parents as well as my son, her fiancée. And we want to charge both of them for what they have done.” I said. “How is your son, Draco taking all of this?” Amelia asked as she started writing a memo that would go straight to the Minister of magic. “Both Mia and Draco are taking it really well. All things considered that is. I think the most that they are the most upset about is the time that they lost together. For all we know they could be married and have two kids by now. And another on the way.” I said saying one of the things that I knew to be true. “I’ll get some Auror’s, the minister for magic and a few others. But this will be dealt with quickly and immediately. But I have to be honest with you. I don’t know if we will get a guilty eviction on Harry Potter. Especially with him being the chosen one and all, but we can try at least. Because you never know what can happen.” Amelia said as she sent the memo on its way. “Your right anything can happen. But I hope that they snap his wand for what he’s done to my family and goddaughter.” I said.

Draco:

We left the room leaving the others to their own devices. We wanted a little alone time. Since it’s been a while since it has just been the two of us. Years in fact now that I think about it. “Dray, I missed you so much.” Mia said as she kissed down my jaw. “I missed you to Mia.” I said as I kissed down her jaw and caressing her back. It was like we were in our own little world. That was until there was a knock on the door. She got up off my lap to answer the door. I groaned in distaste for being interrupted. And standing there in the doorway was Blaise. “Blaise, what are you doing here?” I asked as I hugged him while glaring at him. “Well a little birdie told me that you are starting to get your memory back. Sorry if I am interrupting but with the mind it is better to not let these things wait.” Blaise said as he came into the room. I was half tempted to continue to give one of my best friends the death glare. “It was Pansy wasn’t it?” I asked. “Yes, it was.” He said then noticing me for the first time. “I interrupted again didn’t I?” Blaise asked. “I thought we all agreed never to speak of that again.” I said as Mia sat back on my lap. “I thought so too. We all even agreed to this back in seventh year when it happened. I had nightmares about it for weeks after it happened.” Mia said. “Okay sorry for bringing it up. And on the bright side at least you’re wearing clothes this time.” Blaise said looking relieved. I think we all did. “Blaise I try not to be harsh. But could we possibly see you later and talk about this then? We were hoping for some well earned alone time before we leave in the morning to help Nana Aurora find Roberto Russo.” I said. As Blaise turned around and started to leave. “I understand I’ll see you guys later. I’ll go and hang out with the others.” Blaise said exiting the room chuckling as he went. We closed the door behind him. We then put up a sound barrier and double locked the door that only one of us could remove. “ So where were we?” I asked as I pulled Mia to my side as I started to kiss down her neck to the start of the collar of her shirt. I heard her moan in pleasure. And then I felt her tug at my shirt as she lifted it above my head and it was soon on the floor. I felt her hands as she felt up and down my six pack. Something that she hasn’t been able to do in years that was greatly missed. And to be honest it felt like bliss so I couldn’t help myself I moaned in pleasure right before I picked her up and took her to our bed. As I pulled her shirt off her and it joined mine on the ground. Looking at her laying on the bed in a bra and jeans it made me think of our first time all over again. “Draco think about whatever it is later.” Hermione complained as she stared undoing my belt. I know she was starting to get anzy. Though it had been years since we had been together.It felt like our first time all over again. I had only ever been with her. Being with anyone else just didn’t feel right. I was starting undoing the button and zipper of her pants. I slipped them off her at ease and mine fell to the floor as Mia finished with my zipper. I threw her pants on the floor to join our tops. Just looking at my Mia in only panties and a bra on our bed was making it difficult to maintain control. Even only for a little bit. Mia then got up and kneeled so that we were at the same height I leaned in to kiss her my hands made the way to her bra clasp and undid it with ease. At the same time Mia was working on getting my boxers off of me. Which she did as soon as I got up. Mia, hold on one second. Do you remember the spell?” I asked. “I already did it. Earlier when Blaise was leaving. You weren’t paying any attention. So if you don’t mind could you please turn your brain off for the night and make love to me please.” Mia pleaded as she got up and put her mouth around my engorged penis. It was heaven. The last few years had been rough but it was all worth it now. It didn’t take much. A few licks and sucks. Shortly I couldn't stand it anymore and I came into her mouth and she drank it all up. After she was done she slid down her panties and went back to lay on the bed. I soon followed her an started playing with her nipples as I started kissing down her stomach to her opening. Once I got to her opening I paused for a moment. Though apparently Mia didn’t like that. “Draco, don’t tease me.” She whined. Which I gladly took that as a go ahead. I started sucking on her which with each one her moans started getting louder which meant that she was getting closer to Cuming. She grabbed my head and held me in place. Which she did shortly after came for me and I drank her sweet nectar up like it was liquid gold. “Draccco. I need you in me.” Mia purred. Which I knew oh so well. So I did what she asked because after eating her out it had made me hard again. So I went into her as carefully as I would because I knew how she liked it. Then I went back and forth at the pace that I knew she liked. It didn’t take up long to orgasm. Afterwards we went underneath the sheets. Where we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Blaise:

“So did they kick you out?” Pansy said as I entered the front room. “Yea, they wanted some much needed ‘alone time’.” I said. “You interrupted them again didn’t you?” Malik asked with Pansy sitting in his lap. “Bro please tell me you didn’t you know how Draco get’s.” Tristan said with a panic look upon his face. “Dude do you have a death wish. You’re lucky that he sees you as family. Otherwise you would be dead. And I really don’t want to think of my little sister with him that way.” Shane said. “I think that it’s time you got a girlfriend big brother.” Malik said.“Dude as you well know I got engaged last month.” Shane spat. “To whom?” Pansy asked. “And more importantly have you told Mia yet?” Malik said. “No I haven’t. I don’t think that she’s going to take it very well.” Shane said. “It’s not like you got engaged to Cho or Lavender?” I asked and Shane looked anywhere but all of us. “Which one!” Pansy said with her voice starting to elevate. None of the others noticed a half dressed Draco and a Mia in a bathrobe that was a Slytherin green. My bet was that it was Draco’s because we all knew that her’s was purple a deep shade at that. “What are you guys doing!” Mia yelled as Draco’s arms where around her waist trying to get her to calm down. And if anyone could her would be able to. “Oh you guys are back?” Pansy said teasingly not noticing the look of death in Mia’s eyes. “ You know it takes a lot to get through a sound charm. In case you forgot both of us are very light sleepers!” Mia exclaimed as Draco started to sooth her. Which seemed to work for now. “Answer Pansy’s question. Though I don’t understand falling for and getting engaged to someone who made your little sisters’ life hell in Hogwarts just because I liked to read and was a bookworm. . “I’m sorry sis. But I’m engaged to Cho Chang.” Shane said and we were too busy with our conversation that we didn’t notice that Uncle Lucius and Mia’s parents had come into the living room. “Kids can you finish this later. We have more important things to deal with. “Mia, Draco this is going to take a while so would you please get dressed.” Snape said as the two of them scurried upstairs to get changed.

Malik:

“What’s going on dad?” Shane asked though he knew full well that dad had overheard and was upset and a lecture was coming his way real soon. It’s almost like you could see it in Dad’s eyes and mom didn’t look happy about it either. “Shane we need to speak with you later. About the events that have come to our attention recently.” Mom said as calmly as she could. Which knowing mom that was asking a lot. All the Snape women were known for their temper. Even if they married into the family. Mia and mom were no exception to this rule. When Draco and Mia first got together we all wished him the best of luck. Mostly because we all thought that he wouldn’t be able to handle each other. But they beat the stereotypes and criticism. “Who is it you got engaged to Shane?” Mia asked more calmly this time Mia and Draco returned fully clothed this time. And if you ask me her asking calmly is scarier than her yelling. “Cho Chang.” Shane said as looked anywhere but at Mia. Not that I blame him. We were all afraid of her reaction. “Out of all people in the world you get together with the one person that tried to take Draco away from me. Because she thought that she was a better for him than I was. She made my years at Hogwarts hell because of it.” Mia said before she started to cry into Draco’s chest. It literary broke my heart to see her like that. I had a feeling that Tristan felt the same way. Our sister was the world to us. Hell she was the reason that Pansy and I were together in the first place. Mia didn’t know that Tristan is dating her other best friend Luna Lovegood. He needs to tell her before Luna arrives later today. “Mia not to make you anymore upset but I have some news that will probably make you happy.” Tristan said as Mia picked her head off of Draco’s chest. “Tristan what is it?” Mia asked looking worried and excited all at once. “Well first off do you remember who Luna Lovegood is?” Tristan asked. “Of course I do she is one of my best friends we have been friends for years. She just makes everything better.” Mia said with a smile upon her lips just thinking about the years she spent with Pansy and Luna her best friends. “Well the day that you lost your memories there was something that we were going to tell you.” Tristan continued. “What is it Tristan?” Mia asked. “We have been dating since a little before you lost your memory. But once you did she infiltrated the Gryffindorks to keep an eye on you. Luna believed that no one would suspect the quirky and loveable Ravenclaw.” Tristan said with a smile upon his face as Mia started to grin. “I’m so happy that you are together I always knew the two of you would be good together!” Mia exclaimed as Draco nodded in agreement as our parents and the Malfoy’s came into the room. “Mia it’s time that we all had a talk.” Dad said. “But before we get into it . Some people just arrived. Looking for you lot.” Mum said stepping aside and revealing Luna, Theo and Millie. “Luna owled us letting us know what was going on so we came as soon as we heard.” Millie said hugging me tightly. “I’m glad that you came and to see you. All of you.” Mia said after hugging everyone. She looked extremely happy to see Luna. “Luna I need to thank you for everything that you did while the Gryffindorks had me spelled.” Mia said hugging Luna again. “Okay kids I hate to say this but there is a lot to talk about before bed.” Dad said after the hellos where out of the way. “So let’s get down to business.” Mum said. “For starters Mia and Draco about your engagement I think that it’s time that we started wedding preparations. Cause you’ve been engaged for almost three years. Mia unfortunately doesn’t have any memory of two of those years. So I think that it’s time for a wedding.” Dad said shocking the two lovebirds in the room to silence.  
But we agreed we had waited long enough to be Mr. and Mrs. Draconis Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Shocking News

Mia:

When the words left his lips my dad shocked the room into silence. To put it simply I was shocked because I was just starting to get my memories back. Draco and I haven’t even talked about it since I remembered that he was the one that I fell in love with. “You haven’t talked about it since your memories have returned have you?” Aunt Cissy asked. “No we were going to wait until after we found Roberto for Nana Aurora.” Draco said as he intertwined our hands together. “We understand this is something hard to talk about. But it is something that we want for the two of you. Both of you have lost so much time already. We just want to help you towards the future.” Dad said. “ Speaking of the future there is some news about the lawsuit.” Uncle Lucius said. “Dad what is happening with it?” Draco asked. “Well there is good news and bad news. Which would you like first?” Uncle Lucius asked. “I guess the bad.” I said unsure about my answer. “Well the bad news is that we probably won’t be able to send Potter away. This is coming directly straight from the minister of magic. But with that being said he is on probation for the next four years. He also cannot come within 200 feet of you. Dumbledore is now no longer the headmaster and has had his teaching license revoked. He is also right now in Azkaban. I feel really good that we can get a conviction.” Uncle Lucius said with a smile on his face. “That makes me so happy!” I exclaimed as the tears started falling down my face. “There is more as well. They can never contact you again otherwise they will lose their magic. “Uncle Lu said. “We’ll talk about this more later on. But Draco and Mia you two still have to pack for when you leave in the morning. Before you do leave keep in mind. The key to a good marriage and a good relationship is communication and love. But mostly it’s about communication. Take the time to get to know each other again. Not that we doubt your love for each other.” Dad said as we headed upstairs. It was like we were in our own little world. We didn’t notice that the others had stayed behind.

Lucius:

“You’re worried aren’t you Uncle Lu?” Luna asked. “Yes I am. Mostly because he knows and she doesn’t.” I said. “Are you talking about Draco being part Veela?” Pansy asked. “How?” I started to ask but was cut off. “Because we are the ones that kept him alive while her memories were tampered with. You know that necklace that was always around his neck had pieces of her and memories that were better left locked away. So to sum it all up he doesn’t know either.” Luna said. “So that’s why he hasn’t died of a broken heart yet right?” Cissy asked. “That’s what we are assuming. We admit that our methods were a little extreme. But at first that’s why we thought Dumbledore and Potter messed with Mia’s memories. We thought that they wanted to kill Draco. But over time we realized that wasn’t why. To this day we still have no idea. Until we know that it is safe he cannot stop wearing that necklace. He knows that he is part Veela and that necklace is the only thing keeping him alive. But it is important that they get married soon. We have no idea the effects that it could have now that Mia is back.” Theo said. “I’m worried.” Bella said. “I know but I will no to the Veela council in the morning. But before that there is not much that we can do.” I said sadly. Above all else my son is the most important thing to my family. We didn’t want anything happening to him. When Mia lost her memories it broke our hearts to see him that way. It was like the sun had gone away and wasn’t coming back. But since she’s back his happiness has been almost infectious. “I hate to say this though. Dumbledore and Harry are lucky that Draco hasn’t attacked them yet. Though I think Mia has something to do with that.” I said. “Their also lucky I haven’t. I should have grandkids by now.” Cissy said fuming. It was like you could feel the anger radiating off of her body. “Cissy calm down even though you’re right. We haven’t even begun to fight for what has been done.

Mia:

We were in our room packing when suddenly the world started spinning. “Mia are you alright?” Draco asked before the world went black. While in that void I saw myself, Draco and three young children. But the funny thing is that Draco had the most beautiful wings that I had ever sing. It was like he felt threatened. But then I noticed that Potter was near. I woke up suddenly and everyone was standing above me as my head was on Draco’s chest. “Dray I had the weirdest dream.” I said as he kissed my forehead. “Oh and what was that Mia?” He asked as everyone watched on curious by what I was about to say. “You had the most beautiful wings that I had ever seen.” I said and there was a bright light. Once we all could see their standing in the room was a group of people with platinum hair and skin as pale as Draco’s family. “Lucius, and Draco Malfoy!” The person said as the two male Malfoy’s bowed their heads to the people that had entered the room. “Yes , m’lord.” Uncle Lu said. “Young Draco how are you still alive” The woman asked. “Because a few of my friends.” He responded. “If I may be so bold your Excellency but I helped create it.” Luna said bowing her head and stepping forward. “We put memories and pieces of his mate who lost her memories until recently. So to make sure he was safe until her memories came back it was the only way to keep him safe.” Luna said bowing again and shocking the people in the room into silence. 

"Welcome to our home." I said bowing to each of th elders in turn. "Thank you Ms.Snape." The elders said together as they returned the bow. "If we may ask." Uncle Lu started to say but was cut off by one of the elders. "You may but understand that it could be difficult to answer. Well for us at least." The first elder said as the others nodded in agreement. "Why have you come?" Uncle Lu asked. "Well as you know there are certain Veela bylaws that need to be upheld. And Young Draco and Hermione have been bonded for years and yet there still has not been a marriage ceremony. We were wondering why." The second elder asked. "Well that is difficult to answer." I said as I held onto Draco for dear life. "Whatever do you mean child?" The first elder asked me. "She's right though it is difficult to explain." Pansy said as Draco started to stir from his place on my lap. "Mia what happened?" Draco asked as soon as he came back to reality. "Young Veela Malfoy you fainted because your life has been sustained so long without your mate who is currently playing with your hair." One of the elders said smiling and looking happy at the young couple. " Oh I'm sorry for worrying you Mia." Draco said as he put his hand in mine. "If we don't act fast they will both be dead by the end of the week." The elder said. "But Mia and I are helping my Nana find Roberto." Draco said as he tried to get off of my lap. "What do you think you're doing young man." Aunt Cissy said while giving Draco the look of death that caused his to lay back in my lap. "So what do we do now?" I asked the elders. "Well we put on a wedding for the two of you that will take place 48 hours from now. Because if we don't your lives hang in the balance." The elders said together as Draco and I shared a look that held each other's eyes. Almost like we were afraid to tell the truth but we understood the need to get it out. "Actually Mia and I got married last night while everyone else was asleep we just didn't want to wait any longer." Draco said as I helped him to stand. "You do realize with the kind of bond that you both have we have to have a second one because there is part of the ceremony that binds you two together?" The elders asked as the others glared daggers at us. "We're sorry everyone but it's what we wanted especially after everything that we've been through the last few years. Discovering I was a Veela, Hermione losing her memory and then her gaining a false one. We just wanted each other." Draco said as he put his arm around my waist. " The ceremony was beautiful but we understand if we need to do another one." I said. "You're actually right you have to do another ceremony but only because of the Veela part to it. But you knew that might happen. Am I right?" Dad asked. "You knew that though even though you went ahead and got married anyway." Mum asked. "We wanted to make sure that Draco was out of immediate danger. We knew that it was possible that if we didn't get married soon he would most likely die." I said as I was starting to get very emotional. "It's alright Mia. I'm not go anywhere for a very long time. Till I'm grey and old at least. But still looking very handsome." Draco said as he tried to calm me down. Which is never an easy feet in anyone's eyes. But Draco could easily do it. But I am my mum's daughter after all. "So we will get this wedding planned as soon as possible so that you and your mate can start living your lives. You do have quite a few years to make up for." The first elder said. "If for nothing else for both of your lives lets schedule the wedding or as soon as possible. And I want as many grandbabies as possible." Mum said looking very giddy and making everyone in the room blush including my brothers.  
Seven years ago:

"Drake stop it!" I exclaimed as he continued to tickle my sides. " No I don't think that I will." Draco said with an evil look upon his face. "Malfoy if I was you and I knew what was good for myself I would stop tickling my sister."Malik said as he and Tristan came into the common room and saw what was going on. Kind of funny when they went into protective brother mode. It was like they turned into different people. I think they need to get girlfriends or a new hobby. I'm leaning more towards the girlfriend option. "Guys that's enough. You know for a fact that I'm dating Drake. So I mean this with all the love in the world. But LAY OFF!" I yelled starting to get very pissed off and irritated. What the boys didn't realize is that Dad was behind them with our older brother Shane not to far away. They had fingers over their lips in order to tell us not to say anything else. "Now boys are you harassing Mia and Draco AGAIN." Daddy said putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "You two should know better. Especially since she takes after mum." Shane said as soon as he had come into the Slytherin common room. Which left two of my brothers shaking in fear. Which I find to be a new handy trick. "Boys stop harassing your sister." Daddy said. "Dad, is there something up?" I asked as I started to become worried that something had happened to mum or grandma. "Everyone is fine sweetie I just came to invite you and Drake to dinner with his parents and your mum and myself on Friday there is something that we wish to discuss with the two of you.

I woke up with a start waking up Draco. "Mia, is everything alright?" Drake asked still half asleep. "Just a weird dream. That I think happened right after we got together in fifth year. It was when daddy invited us and your parents to dinner with him and mum in our family home." I said as Draco embraced me to where I was cuddling his bare chest. "Baby it's all in the past. Even if your father threatened at the time to curse off my dick. It still makes me cringe even to this day because he went into vapid and excruciating detail." Draco said with a cringe. And I can only imagine what kind of details that dad had gone into. "Just remember that it's all in the past. And nothing will stop me from marrying you even though we just got married to ensure that nothing would happen to either if us. I think with everything that my family has gone through the last few years to lose not only me but you as well would kill them and my mother might go after Dumbledore." Drake said as we both laughed at the last part. Mostly because we knew it was true. "Let's try and get some sleep we have a lot to do in the next two days. We all headed upstairs to our rooms. It didn't go unnoticed that Malik and Pansy went into her room. But right now I'm at the point that I'm happy for them. As soon as we're back in our room Drake has me up against the wall and is kissing me with so much passion. My hands move to where his pajama pants are and I start to slide them off his hips. This doesn't go unnoticed by my husband. And he goes to undo the tie of my robe that I am wearing. The one that I completely forgot that I was wearing. After the tie was undone he pushed it off my shoulders. After my robe was off I was in front of him completely exposed. At that point he broke the kiss to magically lock and soundproof the room. "I don't want to be interrupted ever again. Plus I don't think it would be wise for them to." Drake said as he finished sliding his pants off. "Good point seeing as you almost killed Blaise the last time. And only because you thought he saw all of me." I said with a blush upon my face. "Bloody bastard he needs to get a girlfriend." Draco said before attacking me with his lips and lifting me into his arms. I put my legs around him. As he was still holding on to me he kissed me all the way down to my center. Which he lapped up greedily. He always has known how to make me squeal in delight. It didn't go unnoticed when I started to buck against his face. "Mia, baby is there something that you want?" Draco asked with an evil smirk upon his face. Even though we both knew what I wanted. But I knew that he always liked to hear me say it. It's been like that ever since the first time when Blaise walked in on us and almost got himself killed. If he hadn't been Dray's best mate who knows what would have happened. "Dray I need you inside me and I want you to make love to me while you have me against the wall." I said with a blush upon my face only because over the last few years before my memory was taken me have always been on a bed. "Of course my lovely Mia." Draco said as he entered me. He gave me a minute or so to get use to his size. "Baby before we go any further do you want the spell?" He asked. I knew perfectly well what spell he meant the contraception spell. The last time we forgot it I got pregnant. And that baby was taken from us by a old fool that likes to play with others lives. "Dray we are getting married again in the next two days. And I don't know about you I want to start a family as soon as possible." I said and as soon as I finished saying that he started ramming into me getting all of my pleasure zones. It wasn't long until I reached my climax with him shooting his seed into me as he reached his shortly after. He set me on the bed got me my favorite short black night gown as he put his pajama pants on. As soon as we were dressed me got in bed and tuned out the lights. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Both of us hoping that a baby was in our future. And sometime soon.


End file.
